He Did His Research
by thexADVENTURE
Summary: Bella is a senior in College and Alice convinces her to join a new class. A music class. I wonder who her new Professor is? E/B One shot. Lemony goodness is located in between the thighs of this chapter. If it bothers you, don't click.


_A/N: I know that I've been gone a lot lately, but that was because my computer got ATTACKED! So now, I've been writing on my iTouch, but this is the first time I've gotten to get on a computer. I thank you for all the reviews and everything you guys have been doing. : ) And for that, I've been working on a one shot, just for you and my favorite fan: RANA !!! Here's for you babe ;)_

* * *

_Because everyone has a little freak in them. And I'm not afraid to say it._

**BPOV.**

So, I have this teacher and is FUCKMENOW goregous. I mean, I spent the entire class thinking about what sounds he'd make it I tugged at his wild, sex hair. It was ohmygod. Let's just say, I spent some good nights with my Rabbit, which I called Joan Jett, and images of Mr. Cullen. He was so sexy and the youngest professor at Forks only University. He was 29 going on 30, had a Facebook, and let's just say my 'passionate liking' of Mr. Cullen didn't stop there. I was writing what it would be like to be with him and in my writing..he was, well, gigantic doesn't even cover it.

This all started because Alice, my best friend, made me sign up for the history of music class. I really didn't give a shit where it started, just as long as it kept going, right? Anyway, Alice, Rose (my other friend), and I all joined this new teacher's class, hearing it might be fun. FUN..yeah. That was the least of it.

"_Hello everyone, my name is Edward Cullen and yes, I am your new teacher," said this God that entered the room. My cooter was singing it's praises as I sat up, grinning and licking my lips. _

"_Meow," whispered Alice in my ear, making me chuckle. _

_Professor Fuckme looked up, clearing his throat, "Is there something you want to say, Miss-"_

"_Swan, sir. And no."_

"_Good. Then keep it down," he murmured, sitting down at the piano, making my panties even more wet. Fuck, he was even hot when he was scolding me. _

Let's just say that Mr. Cullen, from that day, wasn't too found of me, which was a shame, because he really was a good teacher and I'd been learning a lot from him. Anyways, back to the point, I sat in class one day, typing up one really good chapter about Teach FeelMeUp, getting hot and bothered while he talked about some symphony. I was on the ball too.

_He walked toward me, his eyes pure fire. He licked the pouty bottom lip that I'd been dreaming about for weeks, placing his hand in my hair and tugging until my throat was exposed to him, "You'll do whatever I tell you."_

_I groaned, licking my lips, "Anything."_

_He seemed to like that because I could feel his dick twitching at my back, thrusting toward my spine. He could thrust all he wanted, as long as he went through with it. He forced me down, my face grinding against the harden bulg-_

"Miss Swan?" said a voice to make me jump. Alice's elbow connected with my ribs, making me wince as I looked up at Professor DoMe.

"Yes Professor Cullen?" I said with a forced smile.

"Doing some extra research about Bach?" He asked me with a quirk of his eyebrow. Oh god, of everything he loved, let him do that shit again.

"Uh, yes sir."

"Miss Swan- we're reading about Mozart."

Chuckling erupted around me; I could feel the red blood rushing toward my face, "Yes, of course sir."

"See me after class," he growled out, slapping his hand down on the glossy piano to get attention back to the class as he went on about his lecture.

I..was…screwed and not the way I wanted either.

I paid attention during that class, trying my hardest to not think about what was going to happen later on after the class ended. Would he be upset? Would he yell? Oh god, make him yell. WHAT! No. Dammit, I couldn't keep my hormones under control for three seconds.

When everyone began packing their things up, I hesitated. Maybe he'd forgotten. "Uh, Miss Swan?" Shit. No he hadn't. I smiled to Alice and grabbed my laptop and bag, slinging it over my shoulder and tucking my laptop between my body and my arm, walking down toward his piano.

I'd never been this close to Edward Cullen, but I wished I had. He looked so much better up close. His emerald eyes were tantalizing as I waited for him to get all his sheets of music together and everyone left the room. The door to the classroom closed before he finally looked up at me. "Isabella Swan," he said.

I nodded, "Bella."

"Excuse me?"

"Uhm, my name is Isabella, but people call me Bella," I offered, hoping to lighten the serous mood he was in.

"Miss Swan," Nope. Didn't work. "Can I ask why you are in this class?"

"Uh, yes sir. My friends and I joined this class because it seemed interesting," my voice was shaky. I dropped my head, my eyes exploring his very muscular legs and up to his uh, torso. I skipped over his holy ground because if there was a bulge, I come right there.

"Then why is it that ever since you came into my classroom, you have yet to pay attention to ONE thing I've said."

That was where he was wrong. I did pay attention; I shook my head, bringing my head back up to his eyes, looking into them. "Sir, you are mistaken. I DO pay attention."

"You've yet to show me."

"Give me a test then. I'll prove it to you," I said, determined. They didn't call me a book worm for no reason.

Professor Cullen seemed pleased with the idea, "A test?" He pouted out that sexy lip and grinned, "Alright. You're on. A test. Say, Saturday?"

WHAT THE FUCK? Saturday? There wasn't even class. I wanted to scowl, but I needed to maintain at least a B- in his class, so I nodded. "You're on."

He nodded and then turned on the ball of his foot, "Alright, Bella Swan. I'll see you Saturday. 7 PM. Don't be late."

I took a deep breath and raked my fingers through my hair and sighed, "Fuck. Me."

"Excuse me?"

I gulped, "Uh. Nothing." I started toward the door, but a voice stopped me, "Bella?"

"Yes, Professor Cullen?"

"Bring your laptop. I would like to read that research," then he winked. HE FUCKING WINKED! And walked away.

WTF.

* * *

Over the week, I studied. Studied my ass off. Alice was pissed that I was studying so god damn much, but I was gonna fucking prove that smug, sexy bastard wrong.

When my alarm went off, I smiled, sitting up. "It's Saturday!" I chuckled, getting up and yawning. Alice was knocked out in her bed, slobber slipping from her pixie lips. I just had to 'take a picture' and 'accidently' post it on my facebook. It was just too good to pass up.

Around 1 PM, Alice, Rose, and I all went for coffee, discussing our evenings. "What's your day like today, Bells?" asked Alice, sipping on her expresso.

"I have that test with Cullen."

"Oh yeah. What are you wearing?" asked Rose, sitting up, excited. What the hell?

I laughed at her, "It isn't a date, Rose. It's a TEST. You know? Like those-"

"Whatever. I've seen him..fucking you with his eyes," chuckled Alice.

What? I stared at the two of them. What the fuck were they talking about? "What the fuck are you two talking about? He hates me."

"He hates that he can't HAVE you. I'm pretty sure that if he had X-Ray vision or something crazy like that, your tits would have been burned."

I laughed. Were they crazy? I looked to Alice, but her smiled confirmed what Rose was talking about no. No. It couldn't be. He just hated me. That was it. I silently wished I'd paid more attention during class to see what they were talking about.

Later on that evening, I was getting ready. I took a shower and brushed my hair out because if I didn't, it would look like shit. I walked back into my dorm room and sighed, looking through my underwear drawer. I needed power. Courage. Power panties is what I needed. I looked through my power stack and grinned, seeing them. They were black cheekies and had a zipper up the front. Along the sides of the zipper it was see through and I was happy I'd waxed Thursday- if not, I wouldn't have been able to wear these beauties.

Along with that I chose the matching bra, where the straps looked like zippers, though they were actually not because that shit would huuuurt. I put them on and looked at my body in the mirror, my breasts perky and at attention like soilders. Alice and Rose had one thing right: I had fantastic tits. They were my best feature, besides my lips.

I put on some jeans and my KISS t-shirt, wanting to look casual- like I hadn't thought about this test over the week because if he could be smug, so could I. Around 6:47 PM, I walked across the quad toward Professor SuckMyClit's room and walked into his class at 6:57- ready and awake. I had my laptop in my back pack, which was slung over my shoulder and ready to go.

When I walked into the classroom, the light over his piano was on, but every other light was out. No one was here on the weekends, thank god. I didn't want people seeing me here, taking a god forsaken test on a Saturday, when I could be partying with James or Emmett. Maybe even Jasper, but Alice had been trying to get his cock on a leash for the past month, so.

"Bella," said a voice behind me. Rough and ruggid. I was automatically wet. Fuck.

I turned and saw Cullen, my jaw dropping. He normally wore his sexy suit and ties, but not today. No. Today he wore these dark washed jeans with a few rips in the knees and frayed along the seams. Then he wore this hot leather jacket with a Batman t-shirt under. Who the fuck was this?

"Uh, hello. Sorry you startled me," I said, looking at him and brushing my hair from my eyes.

"Ready?" he asked, taking a step toward me.

I gulped; he smelled like mint and all man. Like Edward fucking Cullen. I nodded and gave him one of my smuggest, sexiest grins ever, licking my bottom lip, "Born ready." Then I turned and bounced over to a desk near the front, sitting down. He shrugged out of his leather jacket, showing off some very, very fuckme muscles in his back.

I watched them flex and ripple under his skin and watched as he went to his bag, grabbing a packet out of his bag. He looked at it and raked his fingers through his sex hair, "Alright. Here you go. This is over the chapters we've been studying up until now. I need to go make copies of some things, but if you wouldn't mind, I would like to read that research."

I looked up: whattttt? "Excuse me?"

"You said that I would be able to read your research over Bach."

F.U.C.K FML.

"Uh, right. Hold on," I said, grabbing my laptop out of my bag and going to some word document where I had started some research to make him think I had been. Then I closed the top and handed it to him. "Here."

"Terrific. Good luck." And with that. He was fucking gone. Out of the room and my life as I started to sweat. All my chapters and shit were on that computer. Everything. He wouldn't go through them, would he? No. That would be unprofessional. I took a breather and began on my test.

It was difficult to say the least, but I had faith. I'd studied and would be okay. When I was on question 45, Cullen came back in. My laptop was tucked under his armpit and he had a stack of papers in his hand. He walked to his desk and set my computer on it, opening it and then began looking through my Word Document.

Around 8:55 PM, I sighed and stood up, walking over to the desk and looking at him. He'd been sitting back in his leather chair, fingers tented at his face. I looked at him, "Alright. Here you go. Done."

"Alright. Let me just grade it and I'll let you know what you got, if you wouldn't mind taking a seat." I nodded and sat down in the office in the back of the classroom. The room was still bare, because he was new, but he had pictures of himself with a man, who looked a lot like him and a woman who's smile was like the sun. He was holding up his diapolma and grinning. So cute. He made a face as he graded my paper, but I wasn't worried. I hadn't seen him mark anything.

"Alright. You did pretty well, Bella. I'm impressed-"

I smirked, "See? I told you that I pay attention."

Cullen looked up and grinned, "Yes, I have evidence that you do. But not from your test." He set the paper down and leaned back, his fingers on the mouse of my laptop. I was confused.

"Excuse me? I don't really understand, sir," I gulped

He looked up at me from my laptop and then leaned back, "I was..uh, fascinated by the 'stories' I found while reading your research." All the blood rushed to my face. He had to be lying- no, he wouldn't look through my things. "The one thing that made me laugh was when I read 'titanic sized'. That got me." He stood up and walked around the desk, sitting on the desk.

"You went through my things?" I asked, more astonished than angry.

He shrugged and looked at me, sliding his tongue along his bottom lip, "I wanted to see what was fascinating you so much about, uh, Bach. I can see why you would be distracted," he murmured, looking back to the screen. "You were right about my tattoos, though you used your imagination a little too much, Bella."

OH. MY. GOD. He had to be joking. "Would you like to take a look, so that your writing is a bit more thorough?" I think I died, but I must've managed to nod, because he brought his hands to the hem of his t shirt and slowly brought it over his head. Fuck me..and everything that is holy.

That was not what I expected. Not even in the slightest. Not only did Mr. Edward Cullen have tattoos, he had a bunch of them. Black and vibrant colors coated his chest, showing things about the man that had taught me about music for the past several months that were so hidden. And not just that, he had his…oh my god, he has his nipples pierced. I had to be dreaming. I looked up at him as he stood in front of me, "Satisfied?" He murmured, his lips pouting softly.

Thank God for power panties.

I stood up, touching my lips. My eyes traveled his chest, so..turned on. I had a thing for tats and Edward, by god, he was covered in them. I looked up the slope of his nect to his perfect jaw, gulping. "You..you're..wow," I managed.

He chuckled and looked at me, slowly placing his hands at my hips, "Is there..anything else you'd like to be thorough about, Miss Swan?" His perfect shaped eyebrow cocked up, that crooked smile making me so wet. Oh..my, was he?

I looked down and he growled, "Yes."

"Ohmygod," I breathed out in one breath, feeling like I was going to melt to the ground. He held on to me and licked his lip again, chuckling.

"I need to make sure that you are not disappointed, Bella," was all he said before his hands fell from my hips to the belt at his waist.

I put my hands on his, shakily, "Wait."

"I thought-"

"No, I do. God, I do, I just..I wanna do it," I said, looking at him. A low rumble erupted in his chest as a slow smirk erupted on his features, nodding.

I brought my hands to where his were before they fell away. My nimble fingers worked at the belt and then looked at him. He was so..goregous, it almost hurt. I pulled at his belt, feeling a bit of courage seeping through my veins. He groaned as I pulled the belt out and threw it to the ground. Now, I will not lie. I give amazing head.

I looked at him and smiled, slowly licking my lips and pushing the button through the hole of his jeans and dragging the zipper of his jeans down until it was undone. When it was done, I slowly pulled back his boxers. Holy massive cock, Batman.

"What the fuck?"

He looked from his boxers to me, "What? What's wrong?"

I pulled back further, sticking my hand down into his pants. It was warm and moist and..never ending. Oh my god. Professor CumAllOverYourFace had a boat for a cock, "Does it sink?"

"Excuse me?"

I pulled down his pants and looked at the thick God-like dick in front of me, "Edward Cullen-" that was the first time I called him Edward, "you have a boat- no, a yacht as a cock."

He chuckled which made me look at him, "I take it you're not disappointed then."

"Understatement of the century." He laughed, but I couldn't pay attention. My mouth watered for it; I wanted it now. I looked at him and then slowly got down to my knees, staring at one of the seven wonders of the world, or what I thought should be.

"Bella, you don't have to-"

"Oh my God, Edward, if you don't shut the fuck up, Ill make you." I looked up at him and gave him a smile, when he was obviously astonished. I wrapped my hand around his dick, not surprised that it had a good inch and a half before my fingers even touched eachother. He was so thich and throbbing in my hand. I looked up at him, his eyes burning into my skull, watching me. I dragged my tongue along the head of his dick, tasting the pre cum that beaded on his head.

His head fell back, groaning. "Oh god, Bella.."

I closed my eyes and engulfed his dick with my mouth, taking him in and running my tounge around the shaft, tasting him. He tasted like pure man. I brought him out of my mouth and blew on him, wet and thick. He groaned again. Looking up at him, I ran my tongue along the throbbing vein on the underside of his cock. His eyes rolled into his head as he allowed his head to fall back and his fingers to venture into my dark hair. He tugged, and it was fucking sexy as shit.

"I read that you seemed to like me tugging your hair," he growled. I moaned like a porn star, because, fuck it felt good. I brought my mouth back to him and sucked him deep into my throat, allowing him to get a few thrusts because I had no gag reflex that I was aware of. And damn, did he like that. He was panting above me, grunting out my name. And when he'd been teased enough, he pulled out of my mouth with a pop and tugged my hair back, pulling me up.

I felt his rasping chest at mine, his hand traveling down the slope of my neck and toward the front of my shirt. "You are exsqusite, Bella," he whispered to me, palming my breasts through my shirt. Thank God I wore my power panties. They were magic. He then brought his hands to the hem of my shirt and slid under. His hands were warm against my stomach, tickling upward until he pushed my shirt up.

The thought that 'this was bad; he was my teacher' he didn't even come to mind. It felt too fucking good. When I was shirtless, Edward stared at my tits..good and long. He then brought his fingers to trace the outline of my bra and then push the cup down, replacing it with his warm, large hand. I moaned, his fingers kneading my breasts and tweaking my nipple between his middle and forefinger. "Oh god, Edward," I moaned out, my head falling backward.

My bra was unclasped and sliding down my arms before I could even say his name fully. He looked at my breasts, pushing them together and toggling them. I wondered what it would be like to have him fuck them. Damn, Alice was right, I am a nasty bitch. He leaned down, licking the peak into his mouth. And then, he fucking bit. "Fuck," I hissed out, arching my back into him and pressing more of my breast into his mouth. He placed his one hand under the swell of my breast, at my ribs. It felt so good as he traveled across, kissing the valley of my tits and then toward my other nipple, continuing his minstration.

I was whimpering and pretty sure leaking down my thighs by the time he finally pulled back, panting, "Bella..you have fantastic tits."

"I know," I panted out, arching my back to him, looking for any fricition possible. He noticed and brought his hand to my stomach, sliding under the waist band of my jeans and into my panties, feeling.

"Holy shit, Bella. You're so fucking wet," he mumbled out, licking his lips. He brought his hand back out and was about to lick it. Oh no, Mr. Cullen. No so fast. I grabbed his wrist, pulling his fingers to my mouth and sucking them into my mouth, moaning. I felt his dick twitch at my stomach. Oh yes, he liked that. He practically mauled my ass to his desk, knocking over whatever was there and tearing off my jeans. Then..he stared. My power panties. "Those..those are fucking hot, Bella."

"Thanks," I blushed. Kinda late for that, Swan. I was half naked on my professor's desk.

He grinned and hooked his fingers under the elastic of my underwear, slowly pulling them down. Then I was naked. In front of Edward fucking Cullen. He licked his lips, leaning down, his eyes burning into my pussy. Yes, it was a good thing that I waxed. "Mm, Edward," I hummed out, leaning back on my palms, my feet on his shoulders.

"You're fucking bare," he growled, kissing down my thighs, inhaling the smell of me. Then I was in pure bliss..ectasty. It was pure..ohfuck, there was no way to describe the wonders of Edward's mouth. His teeth nibbled at my swollen clit, making me cry out and come into his mouth. Yeah, he was that good. I came a good three more times before he even ventured up. I was sprawled out on his desk, panting.

"You taste incredible," he panted, his breath ragged and uneven. I looked up at him, labored breaths, nodding.

I wanted his cock. So bad, but how could that fucking thing fit? I was at least an extra small, a small on a good day. And he was like..double Z. He reached down and grabbed out his wallet, looking for a condom. That was cute. I giggled and pulled him toward me with my legs, pushing my heels into his ass, "I'm on the pill, sugar."

He let out a relieved breath, smiling, "Good, because I was worried that I didn't have one. I think I would have cried."

"My pussy would have."

He groaned, "Fuck, when you say that..I almost lose it."

I licked my lips and sat up, kissing at his chest and sucking his nipple piercing into my mouth, "Pussy," I mumbled. Before I knew it, I was standing up and bending over his desk. I moaned. That shit was hot and this was my favorite position. He sure did HIS research.

"Mmm, you're in for it Bella," he mumbled, pulling my hips up toward him and then I felt him, stretching me. And fuck, did it feel good. He was thick and hot and making me wild just by entering me.

"FUCK!" I cried out, rocking and bucking my hips back to him.

He panted behind me, "Bella..slow down. You're..you're too tight."

I did as he said, though I hated it. But I understood. When he was finally inside, the fun began. He began thrusting into me, reaching around me and pinching my clit. I came. Number four. He was pounding into me and grunting, biting my shoulder, leaving his mark everywhere. "Fuck, Bella..you feel so good," he moaned out.

I panted and bucked back into him, but he wasn't done. He pulled out of me and turned me around, finally kissing me. His lips were full and soft, different than I thought they would feel. He picked me up and entered me as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He thrusted up into me, having to let my lips go, needing to breathe. I wrapped my hands around his neck, venturing into his hair, tugging. He groaned, biting down on the swell of my breast.

My pussy spasmed around him again as I came from that depth that he was inside of me. He stumbled toward the leather chair behind his desk and sat down, forcing himself deeper inside of me. Then he was thrusting and grunting. I could tell he was close. He was twitching inside of me and before I knew it, my stomach coiled and I was washed over with a wave of white hot..ectasty. He wasn't far behind because during my orgasmic high, he called out my name, spilling inside of me.

Fuck me if that wasn't better than anything I'd ever written. Professor Gives MeSixOrgasmsDuringOneSession was better than I wrote him out to be. I panted above him, clutching his hair in my hands, his face in my breasts. Before I knew it, he pulled back and grinned, "Thorough enough?"


End file.
